decadence
by dolorussven
Summary: Pintunya tidak tertutup rapat; mengundangmu untuk mendekat. —Ruby; Zilong/Alucard, voyeurism. Modern AU*


decadence

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning:** ooc. modern au. typo/misstypo. dark. underage voyeurism. roleplaying. penistaan karakter (ruby kinda innocent/pervert in this. also: masturbating.)

 **sinopsis:** pintunya tidak tertutup rapat; mengundangmu untuk mendekat.

 **note:** next stop: hell.

 **note2:** tentang setting tempatnya, sebenernya saya ngambil dari cerita pendek yang pernah saya buat pas smp.

 **note3:** mungkin ruby sekitar 10-14 tahun di sini?

 **note4:** THIS IS CONSENSUAL (sebenernya mau bikin noncon tapi gakuku HEHEH)

 **note5:** never wrote sin(tm) before, all mistakes are mine.

.

* * *

.

Ayahmu, Roger, adalah seorang pemburu.

Kau tinggal di apartemen tengah kota. Ayahmu mengalokasikan ruang hidup kalian ke sini setelah ibumu meninggal karena perampok jahat. Kau masih mengingat jelas pemandangan ibumu di atas karpet, tergenang darahnya sendiri, tersedak darahnya sendiri.

Kalian sudah tinggal empat tahun di sini. Kau tidak keberatan; orang-orang di samping apartemen kalian adalah orang-orang baik. Seperti Lesley, yang tinggal di seberang kalian. Kau sering bermain dengan Harley, adiknya, yang kadang-kadang nampak berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kau pernah melihat Lesley melompat dari jendela ruang tidurnya dengan senapan miliknya di tangan.

Kau tidak mengatakan apapun saat Harley kembali dari toilet. Saat kau bertanya ke mana Lesley pergi, ia jawab: "Ia sedang pergi kencan."

Ada juga dokter Baker, seorang ilmuwan paranoid yang nampak seperti sedang lari dari sesuatu. Kau pernah memasuki ruangannya saat ia memintamu untuk datang. Ia mengukur tubuhmu; kau berusaha untuk tidak terfokus pada potongan kepala berupa seperti manusia di atas meja kerjanya.

Ayahmu memarahimu setelah itu.

Tapi dokter Baker adalah orang yang baik; kau ingat pernah bertemu dengannya saat kau berjalan-jalan di bawah. Ia membawa satu kotak besar berisi perkakas berat yang menutupi wajahnya. Kau dimintai tolong untuk mengangkat sebuah kotak lainnya yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil. Saat kau mengintip ke dalam, di sana hanyalah peralatan menjahit dan satu kotak anatomi tubuh manusia.

Ia memberikanmu sebuah boneka kecil yang sampai sekarang kau simpan di bawah tempat tidurmu. Kau ingat mendengarkan lantunan lirih _music box_ dari dalam tubuhnya—kau meremas tubuh boneka itu namun ternyata tidak ada apapun di dalamnya.

Selain itu, kau berkenalan dengan Alice.

Ayahmu bilang ia jalang dan kau seharusnya tidak bermain ke apartemennya.

Kau bertanya apa arti jalang, ayahmu tersedak kopinya—menyadari kesalahannya—ia segera tergagap, menjawab: "O-orang yang… mencari uang dengan menggunakan… tubuhnya…?"

Lantas kau menjawab bahwa ayahmu pun jalang, kalau begitu.

Ayahmu menggunakan tubuhnya untuk berburu. Demikian pula orang-orang lain.

Wajahnya memerah. Kau ingat sekali. Pikirmu, ayahmu lucu kalau ia marah, atau gugup. Ia menarik kembali penjelasan yang ia berikan padamu, lalu memberikan penjelasan alternatif: "Itu adalah pekerjaan orang dewasa, dan kau akan memahami mengapa itu hal buruk suatu hari nanti saat kau bertumbuh dewasa."

 _Alice jalang yang baik_ —ayahmu bilang kalau kau menggunakan kata itu lagi kau tidak akan mendapatkan uang jajan, tapi kalau hanya di pikiranmu mungkin tidak apa-apa.

Ia mengajarimu untuk selalu waspada di jalan, mewaspadai serigala di antara manusia dewasa. Kau ingat ia mencium dahimu, dan kau berjanji padanya untuk terus berhati-hati ke manapun kau melangkah.

Selain itu, adalah pemuda yang tinggal di samping apartemenmu. Wajahnya selalu pucat, namun matanya tajam. Kau bertemu dengannya di taman yang letaknya tiga blok dari gedungmu. Kau ingat ia mengantarmu pulang, saat kau terjebak hujan di taman itu (satu-satunya taman yang memiliki tempat bermain seperti ayunan dan perosotan). Saat kau mengetuk pintu masukmu, ia memasuki ruangan di sebelah pintumu.

Kau menanyakan pada Alice siapa pemuda yang tinggal di seberang apartemennya. Kau ingin memberikan ucapan terima kasih padanya. Namanya Hayabusa—terdengar rumit.

 _Pantas saja ia tidak memiliki teman_ , kau ingat kau berpikir demikian. _Aku mau menjadi temannya._

Saat kau pergi ke beranda pada malam bulan purnama, kau dapat menangkap pemuda itu mengulurkan teropongnya menghadap gedung kantor di seberang apartemen. Kau tidak bertanya karena kau tidak pernah melihatnya lagi setelah ada pencurian dari gedung kantor sebelah. Tidak pernah disebut apa yang dicuri, tapi sepertinya sangat penting.

Bila ayahmu pergi untuk bisnisnya, kau dititipkan ke tetanggamu.

Karena terakhir kali kau ditinggalkan seorang diri di apartemen, kau nyaris terjatuh dari beranda, terpeleset di kamar mandi, dan membakar apartemen saat kau ingin memasak. Kau menangis sangat keras hingga seorang dewasa memanggil keamanan dan membukakan pintu ruanganmu.

Setelah itu, selama ayahmu pergi, kau tinggal di ruangan Alucard.

Tetanggamu.

Yang, sebenarnya bukan orang jahat. Namun kau merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Kau selalu merasakan ia memiliki rahasia besar. Ia selalu memiliki senyum di wajahnya, seolah-olah tidak memiliki kekhawatiran pada dunia ini.

Mungkin kau hanya tidak memercayai senyum seperti yang dimiliki Alucard. Sudah tiga tahun rutinitas seperti itu, kau masih tidak terbiasa.

Saat ayahmu kembali dari perjalanannya, ayahmu memelukmu sangat erat. Kau berlari ke arahnya, dan ia mengangkat tubuhmu tinggi-tinggi. Ayahmu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Alucard. Ia menjawab: "Tidak masalah. Aku tidak keberatan menjaga Ruby; ia cukup dewasa untuk anak seusianya."

Kau tidak merasa ada motif lain di balik kata-kata itu.

Setelah itu ayahmu semakin sering mengajak Alucard untuk makan di luar. Kadang kau ikut, kadang kau tidak. Kalau kau tidak ikut, biasanya karena kau bermain bersama Harley. Kau tidak peduli, toh ayahmu pulang membungkuskan makanan favoritmu.

Suatu hari, Roger menanyakan padamu, "Kau menyukai Alucard?"

Kau tidak tahu. Ia orang baik, namun ada sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai—kau tidak tahu apa sesuatu itu. Kau menjawab dengan anggukan, "Kurasa…."

Tiga bulan kemudian, ayahmu kembali pergi untuk melakukan barter dengan sesama pemburunya di tempat yang tak kau ketahui. Kau merengek untuk ikut, tapi ayahmu bilang kau tidak mungkin suka di sana. Ayahmu menitipkanmu pada Alucard, yang dengan senang hati mengajakmu masuk. Di sofa, kau melihat seseorang yang tidak kau kenali—

—yang membuatmu memeluk bonekamu lebih erat.

Mungkin kau tidak terbiasa memandang penampilannya; rambut panjangnya dikuncir kuda dan ia memiliki kilatan mata ramah, namun seperti tidak menyukai kehadiranmu di sini.

"Maaf agak berantakan, Ruby, dan… ini… uh, Zilong."

Katanya

ragu.

Kau tidak tahu harus menyikapi keraguan itu seperti apa. Kau merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Kau mengulurkan tanganmu takut-takut. "Se-senang bertemu denganmu, tuan."

.

* * *

.

Kau terbangun di tengah malam, saat mendengar kegaduhan dari luar ruang tidur tamu tempatmu terlelap. Pikirmu mungkin Alucard membuat _snack_ malam seperti saat terakhir kali kau dititipkan padanya. Intinya, kau merasa tidak perlu khawatir, lagipula temannya yang lucu dan ramah itu—Zilong—masih berada di luar. Tertidur di sofa.

Tetapi kemudian kau mendengar sesuatu yang membuatmu mengingat sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan.

Kau mendengar gebrakan—yang sama persis seperti saat hari pembunuhan ibumu. Pikiranmu melayang ke masa lalu, kau mengingat ibumu meraih dirimu dan mendekapmu sangat erat, bahkan saat perampok itu mengancamnya dengan pisau dan senjata api, ibumu tidak melepaskanmu.

Mereka memukul ibumu kemudian. Kau ingat menangis dengan keras, ayahmu tidak ada di rumah karena ibumu mengizinkannya untuk pergi membantu tetangga pada pintu mereka yang tidak bisa terkunci. Pipi ibumu memerah, ia menjerit kesakitan—kau juga; ibumu menggenggam pergelangan tanganmu sangat erat.

Kau menutupi kepalamu dengan selimut saat suara itu semakin menjadi dan air matamu mengalir semakin deras.

Lalu tawa.

Kau terisak. Mungkin mereka berdua sedang bermain—tapi permainan seperti apa yang membuat mereka menampar satu sama lain?

Penasaran, kakimu turun dari ranjang. Kakimu menuntunmu ke luar, meski kau enggan dan agak linglung karena sangat ngantuk. Matamu yang lembab kau usap dengan punggung tanganmu, lalu kau melihat jam dinding yang berdetak konstan—jam satu lewat dua puluh.

Kau tidak melihat Zilong di sofa.

Kemudian kau menyadari cahaya dari sebelah ruanganmu.

Pintunya tidak tertutup rapat; mengundangmu untuk mendekat.

Kau mendekat, berniat untuk menutup pintu itu karena kau tidak diajarkan untuk menguntit apa yang orang-orang lakukan dalam privasi mereka. Kau berpikir, mungkin perasaan tidak nyaman yang kau rasakan hanyalah perasaanmu yang merasa seperti tamu tak diundang dalam romansa mereka berdua.

Apapun itu, kau tidak boleh mengganggu mereka, mungkin mereka sedang tidur nyenyak dengan memeluk satu sama lain, atau bercium—

Atau tidak.

Kau melihat punggung.

Di atas ranjang, dengan kaki seseorang yang terkangkang di antaranya, menanti—punggungnya kau kenali sebagai Zilong, dengan kuncir kuda panjangnya yang tak mungkin milik orang lain. Kalau begitu… kaki itu pastinya milik Alucard.

Kau menangkap seringai Zilong dalam visualmu, yang membuatmu bergidik tidak nyaman. Kemudian kau melihat tangan Alucard berusaha meraih sesuatu, namun terhenti dan ia meronta. Matamu menyadari ada borgol yang menyangkutkan tangannya di tiang ranjang.

Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau saksikan.

"Jangan—kumohon, jangan…." Kau mendengar Alucard, suaranya rendah—berbisik—dan halus, memohon. Ia melenguh tertahan, lalu menarik napas kasar saat tangan Zilong menyentuh pipinya. Kau melihat kakinya bergerak untuk menutupi dirinya sendiri; tapi mustahil.

"Memohon secepat ini, Alucard?" ia mendorong lebih lebar kakinya, lalu tangannya bergerak untuk menelusuri apa yang ada di antaranya. Pria di bawahnya mendesis, ia mengangkat kepalanya, namun Zilong, dengan tangan lainnya yang tidak memiliki pegangan, melingkari lehernya dan menahan posisinya. "Ayolah, hibur aku malam ini."

Kau mendengar argumen Alucard tercekik di tenggorokannya.

Melihat dan mendengar itu membuat kemaluanmu geli.

"Jangan sekarang—"

"Kau mau besok?" ia bertanya, walaupun kedengarannya seperti bukan pertanyaan.

"Minggu—minggu dep—ah!" tangannya bergerak semakin cepat dalam pergerakan yang ia lakukan—kau masih tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi kau mulai merasa kau menyukainya. Zilong menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Alucard, lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat kau tangkap.

Ia menarik napas tajam. "Hmm, aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu—lagipula kau ada janji dengan wanita itu, kan?"

 _Wanita itu?_

Ia tersenyum maniak, "Kau tidak ingin ia tahu kan, perbuatanmu?" kau tahu Alucard berada dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman. Tapi tubuhmu gemetar, jantungmu berdebar kencang dengan antisipasi untuk menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Permainan kita; peraturanku, Alucard."

Alucard mencoba untuk beralasan lagi, namun ia selalu tidak mampu melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan, atau Zilong menginterupsinya. Kau mendengar namamu disebut di antara desahan, dan seketika kau menyadari bahwa tanganmu sudah meraba-raba kemaluanmu dan _kau menikmatinya._

Kau mengapus lendir bening di jarimu ke pakaianmu, lalu kembali mendengarkan. Zilong berkata: "Akan lebih menarik kalau sebenarnya _Ruby_ menyukai ini."

Kau membatu.

"Aah, aku tahu kau terangsang dengan ide itu, kan? Dasar mesum." Kau melihat Zilong melepaskan rantai dari tangannya, lalu ia mengangkat Alucard ke pangkuannya. Kau melihat—kemaluannya, tegak, dan besar. Mulutmu berair, jantungmu berdebar semakin cepat, tanganmu pelan-pelan turun memasuki celana dalammu dan mengusap milikmu sendiri, yang terangsang geli.

Jari-jari Zilong bergerak menuju anus, ia memasukkan dua jarinya dan menggerakkannya keluar-masuk. Kau mendapati Alucard, ekspresinya terhenyak—nampak bingung antara ingin menyukai apa yang terjadi padanya atau marah. Ia nampak kikuk, kau menyadari.

"Kau ingin melakukannya? Memperlihatkan dirimu pada Ruby, gadis cilik itu, dalam kondisi seperti ini?" ia memasukkan satu jari lagi—dalam hati kau bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan Zilong, ia masih melakukan gerakan yang sama, Alucard mengerang semakin keras dalam volumenya. "Cabul."

Kau melihat Zilong menarik keluar jari-jarinya, mendapat respon seperti rengekan dari Alucard yang menginginkan lagi atau lebih. Mereka saling pandang, lalu Zilong menghantam bibir ranum lawannya dengan miliknya. Kau mendapati wajahmu memanas lebih dari apapun saat melihat Alucard mendorongnya, melepaskan ciuman panas itu.

"…Me-merah."

"Sunggu—aw, aku baru menikmati ini—kenapa?"

"Kau menciumku, idiot." Jelasnya. Kau tidak paham. "Kau melanggar aturan main." Alucard menyeringai, gigi-giginya terlihat. Ia terlihat senang—berbeda dengan yang tadi. "Tidak bisa menahan dirimu?"

"Maaf, kau sangat… seksi? Manis? Mengundang?" Zilong membalas. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Alucard yang dicondongkan ke arahnya. "Kupikir tidak apa-apa menciummu."

"Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, tapi kau baru minum kopi. Mulutmu bau." Kau pelan-pelan menyetujui itu. Kau ingat ayahmu pernah pulang dengan bau asam dan asap; saat ditanya ia pergi ke kedai kopi bersama temannya dan merokok—kau familiar dengan rokok.

(Sebenarnya itu alkohol.)

"Aku tidak perlu meminum kopi kalau kau mengejutkanku—bagaimana kalau _maid dress_ untuk selanjutnya?"

"Aku membencimu, kau tahu itu." Katanya. "Gantian, besok."

Pria itu tertawa. Bukan tawa sinis seperti yang kau dengar sebelumnya. "Apapun untukmu karena aku sayang kamu."

Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Alucard masih melingkarkan tangannya di leher Zilong, dan kau mulai kebingungan. Haruskah kau senang, atau melanjutkan fantasimu, atau kembali tidur seolah tidak melihat apa-apa?

"Kau ingin melakukannya atau tidak? Aku mau tidur."

Kau melirik jam; kau sudah di sini dalam posisi yang sama dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kau mulai menyadari nyeri dan pegal di tubuhmu yang semula tidak ada di sana. Mungkin sudah waktunya kau kembali ke ranjangmu dan tid—

"…bisa kita melanjutkan ini dulu? Aku mulai menyukai dirimu yang submisif."

—atau tidak.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kita masih berbicara kalau begit— _hah_ —brengsek!"

Matamu kembali menatap apa yang terjadi dengan intens. Kau melihat kejantanannya mengintrusi Alucard yang tersentak kaget. Alucard membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Zilong yang mulai menggigiti permukaan kulit Alucard yang mulai memiliki berkas kemerahan di sana-sini. Tangannya tak gentar mengeksplor tubuh Alucard.

Kau mendapati dirimu sangat menyukai apa yang tersaji di depan matamu yang mengintip.

Lalu tangannya mendarat di bokong Alucard yang bergoncang naik-turun menunggangi miliknya. "Sensitif?"

Satu lagi tarikan napas tajam saat Zilong menjilat daun telinganya. Kau menghapus jejak saliva yang mengalir dari sisi bibirmu. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita melakukan ini, berhenti bertingkah layaknya perawan." Lalu mulai menghentakkan pinggulnya lebih kasar dan cepat. Kau juga, mulai mempercepat tempo gerakan jarimu yang memainkan kemaluanmu.

Alucard tidak menahan jeritannya—kau menutup mulutmu saat merasakan sensasi panas di bawah perutmu telah memuncak. Kau menarik keluar jemarimu, dan mengamati benang-benang transparan yang kini melapisi jarimu.

Kau akan mencuci tangan sebelum kembali ke tempat tidur.

Kau mendengar Zilong berucap, nadanya kembali dingin dan tak bersahabat: "Kau yakin pernah berpacaran dengan wanita? Tidak mungkin pelacur sepertimu bisa dipuaskan oleh wanita."

Alucard membalas dengan desahan halus—mungkin ia lelah. Kau juga merasa lelah.

"Lantai, berlutut, sekarang." Perintah Zilong.

Kemudian Alucard memukulnya. "Aku ngantuk."

Kau memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi, cuci tangan, sikat gigi, lalu kembali tidur, mengabaikan cekcok di kamar sebelahmu.

Kau terbangun lagi— _oh, tidak_. Kau memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

.

* * *

.

Kau terbangun dengan rasa tidak nyaman di selangkanganmu.

Celana dalammu—lengket, dan basah. Kau mengingat apa yang kau lihat tadi malam.

Kau bangun dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

* * *

 **bonus:**

* * *

Roger memberikannya handphone—model terbaru, dengan fitur-fitur yang sebenarnya tidak Ruby butuhkan.

Hal pertama yang Ruby lakukan saat Roger meinggalkannya adalah mencari-cari sesuatu yang dengan sangat ingin ia ketahui.

Ia berhenti mencari saat melihat gambar dua orang laki-laki mendekap satu sama lain dengan intim.

Ruby mengernyitkan dahinya. Wajahnya memerah. "Ya… yaoi?"

Dunia baru seketika terbuka untuknya.

* * *

 **bonus 2:**

* * *

"Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah." Ujar Zilong. "Tidak seharusnya aku mengungkit Ruby dalam permainan seks kita."

Alucard mendengus. "Aku menyukainya."

"Eh?"

Ia tertawa. "Aku tidak melarangmu melakukan _itu_ —lagipula Ruby kan tidak tahu apa yang kita lakukan."

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

 **note:** keknya bakal ada sekuelnya (tentang penghuni yang lain) tp hahah saya garing jadi mungkin ga keburu

antara mau ngejer selesaiin ffn ato ngeranked ampe mythic sebelum kuliah mulai haahhah

—10 Februari, 1:41 AM, Jakarta.


End file.
